


Playa

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: KitTy One shots y fan fics [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: Universo Alterno, esto es algo que me hubiera gustado que pasara antes de que conociera la crueldad de Cassie en Lord of Shadows y Queen of Air and Darkness.Tumblr: @carstairsawattpad: @AnnieCarstairsC





	1. Confesiones

Los ojos de Ty eran simplemente perfectos: delineados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas negras y tan grises que iban desde el color carbón hasta la playa más hermosa tocada por la luz de la luna, Kit sabía que no debería tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia Ty, pero no podía evitarlo, con una sonrisa recordó el día en que se conocieron, ni con una daga en su cuello la belleza de Ty le había pasado desapercibida, sin querer había soltado una pequeña risa que despertó la curiosidad del pelinegro quien como de costumbre llevaba los audífonos abajo mientras estaba junto a él, vestía unos jeans y una sudadera desgastada, pero aún así lograba verse hermoso, su amada parabatai había tenido razón, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ty.

-¿Que sucede Kit? - Preguntó Ty volviendo su rostro con una expresión divertida, no lo miraba directamente, pero Kit sabía que estaba atento a él -, ¿por que te ríes?

\- Hace cinco años, tu pusiste una daga en mi cuello, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo -, respondió Ty que ahora parecía algo confundido -. ¿Por que eso es divertido?

\- Livvy creé que si yo no te hubiera conocido ese día, cuando sucedió lo de mi padre yo me habría fugado del Instituto, le dije que...

-... ¿Te hubieras ido? - le interrumpió Ty con voz entrecortada, Kit pudo notar que los ojos grises de Ty estaban abiertos con una expresión casi de pánico y sus manos se abrían y cerraban sin control. Kit se reprendió internamente, no debia hablar de irse cuando Ty estaba cerca - ¿Pero... Pero que... que hubiera pasado con Livvy y... Dru y Tavvy y... conmigo...

\- No podría haberlos dejado, a ninguno en especial a ti y Livvy -. Respondió Kit observando el océano - Pero Livvy no se refería a eso... Yo he hablado con ella sobre ti -, continuó sin apartar la vista de la playa, podía sentirlo observándolo y no queria perder la concentración -, ya sabes, vas y vienes del Esclomatico y siempre te extraño... bueno, todos te extrañamos. Supongo que no me explique bien, el hecho de que yo te conociera, cuando fuiste a mi casa junto a Emma y Julian, hizo que tuviera una razón extra para quedarme. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Una razón extra?

\- Bueno, despertaste mi curiosidad.

Respondió Kit mientras tomaba la mano de Ty y sentía el familiar cosquilleo recorrer su ser, era un gesto al que se había acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo, Livvy le había pedido que aprendiera al igual que ella a tranquilizar a su hermano. Sujetar sus manos, presionar sus dedos, colocar sus audífonos rápidamente, frotar su espalda en pequeños circulos, eran cosas que ella sabía, pero había pequeños gestós que el había aprendido solo, como el abrazar a Ty y dejar que el pelinegro sintiera su respiración, darle la muñeca para que sintiera sus latidos o exponer su piel, para que le colocará las runas que no era necesario que Livvy hiciera. Gestos que tranquilizaban a Ty, pero también a el.

-Tambien despertaste mi curiosidad.

Contestó Ty después de un momento mientras alzaba una mano y tocaba el rubiobcabello de Kit. El corazón de Kit se descontrolo subitamente, era una de las cosas que sólo dejaba que Ty hiciera y era tranquilizador   pero también especial para los dos, Ty nunca hacia algo que no quisiera. Sin poder evitarlo volvió su rostro, para mirar directamente a Ty.

\- Yo... Livvy y yo hemos discutido sobre... Sobre esto últimamente y ella quería decirte... Pero quiero que lo escuches de mi.

Dijo mientras apretaba la otra mano de Ty entre las suyas.

\- ¿No están enamorados, verdad? - Interrumpió Ty rápidamente - por que los vi besándose hace años, pero...

-... ¡¿Nos viste?! ¡¿Que?!. - le interrumpió Kit mientras, empezaba a entrar en pánico, eso no podía estar pasando... de todas las personas... Él... Noto sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-... ¿Están enamorados? - volvió a interrumpirlo Ty y ahora su voz estaba cargada de angustia y algo más, la mano que habia estado tocando su cabello cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro con un apretón firme -, Por Raziel, debemos decirle a la Clave, ellos sabrán que hacer, pero no podemos decirle a nadie más, tal vez a Julian y Emma pero no a Dru o Tavvy o a los demás, desde que pasó con Julian y Emma ellos han estado investigando, pero aún así podrían hacerles algo horrible, como arrancarle las marcas o mandarlos lejos tal como antes... O podrían ayudarlos y entonces romperían su vínculo y podrían estar juntos, como Julian y Emma...

Las palabras salían tan rápidamente de su boca, si Kit no hubiera tenido experiencia en escuchar a Ty, probablemente se habría perdido. Pero el pelinegro seguía soltando un torrente de palabras, de manera desesperada; Kit se dio cuenta que había soltado su mano y los ojos grises de Ty estaban cristalinos.

\- ¡No estoy enamorado de Livvy! - grito Kit interrumpiendo el torrente de palabras de Ty -. Yo... si la bese hace años... pero, pero eso fue por una especie de experimentó y yo... Yo no sabía que tu sabias.

Los ojos de Ty observaban su rostro sin encontrar sus ojos, Kit se quedó quieto y en silencio observando como Ty digería la información y un momento después se dio cuenta de que Ty no volvería a hablar en un buen tiempo - Yo quiero decir que si estoy enamorado... pero de ti.

Ty ahora si que lo miraba a los ojos, sus ojos grises parecían haberse endurecido, Kit sabía que estaba buscando indicios de una mentira o algo parecido y aun así Ty lucia petrificado.

\- Entenderé si no te sientes de la misma forma, pero quería que lo escucharás de mi y no de Livvy, por que, creo que es algo que debe decirse de frente.

Los ojos de Ty eran como plata fundida,  Kit nunca los había visto así.

-¿Por eso me arrastraste a la playa, cuando recién aparecí por el portal, antes de siquiera decir hola?

\- Si...

\- Livvy... Ella...

Kit trato que su desilusión no se notará, el obviamente no hablaría de sentimientos.

\- Yo le dije hace unos meses que estoy enamorado de ti-, respondió Ty con una voz calmada, pero más baja de lo habitual.

\- ¿Que?

\- Livvy y Jules... y en realidad creo que toda mi familia saben que estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace un tiempo...

Le devolvió la mirada a Ty, azul contra el gris, las mejillas de Ty estaban sonrojadas. El corazón de Kit latía tan rápido que se preguntó si no le daría un ataque... ¡Tiberius Blackthorn estaba enamorado de él! Sentía sus mejillas acaloradas y se dio cuenta que quizá estaba esbozado una sonrisa tonta. Pero su felicidad se volvió gris un segundo después, Livia Blackthorn lo habia visto desde hace meses volviéndose loco sin saber si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos o no...

\- ¿Por que estas molesto?

La voz llena de dulzura, sacó a Kit de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de que Ty lo veía con alegría brillando hasta lo profundo de sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos grises. Antes de pensar en que estaba haciendo levantó sus manos y atrajo el rostro de Ty hacia él, lo miro como pidiendo permiso y cuando vio a Ty sonreirle cerro los ojos y presionó sus labios contra los de Ty, sintió su pecho explotar de felicidad. Ty se paralizó un momento pero después le devolvió el beso suavemente y luego de unos segundos sintió sus brazos rodeandolo, acercandolo más a él.

Cuando se separaron Kit se tomo un momento para saborear las sensaciones, se sentía como un cohete a punto de estallar. Cálido.

\- ¿Sabes..? Es muy posible que asesine a mi parabatai.

Dijo mientras observaba a Ty tocar suavemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar y quisiera asegurarse. Ty le devolvió la mirada un minuto después y entonces soltó una carcajada que inundó el corazón de Kit de calidez y amor.

\- Debo hacer una objeción, ya que es mi hermana, pero comprendo, aún que tal vez debemos agradecerle.

-¿agradecerle?

\- Si, pero primero ¿podría volver a besarte?

El corazón de Kit se agrandó cuando tomó la mano de Ty.

— Claro.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 


	2. Vamos a la playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No olviden que esto cambia algunas cosas que pasaron en QoAaD y Lord of Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No duden en dejar sus comentarios <3

Livia Blackthorn estaba en las puertas del Instituto dando saltitos mientras lo veía acercarse, pero Kit pudo ver que a pesar de la alegría y el alboroto había preocupación en los ojos azul verdoso de su parabatai, vagamente se preguntó si estaba preocupada por el o por su... ¡Raziel! Había besado a Ty pero no le había pedido que fueran novios, probablemente estaba haciendo todo mal. Ty soltó su mano y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando recordó que había arrastrado a Ty fuera del Instituto antes de que pudiera saludar al resto de su familia. Sin poder evitarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaba su parabatai.

— Debemos hablar Livvy

— Claro que sí, pero dudo que hablar conmigo sea una prioridad en este momento

Respondió Livvy con voz cantarina mientras comenzaba a caminar al interior del Instituto. Instintivamente Kit la siguió, era vagamente consciente de que Livvy llevaba un vestido negro que era muy probable que Dru hubiera elegido para ella, Kit ni siquiera había pensado en que pasaria si Ty correspondía a sus sentimientos, es decir aparte de sentir felicidad y todo eso, no se había preocupado sobre lo que dirían el resto de sus hermanos, es decir estaba claro que Livvy y los apoyaría. Pero había muchos otros hermanos Blackthorn por los que preocuparse. Kit había estado tan preocupado sobre cómo hablaría con Ty que había olvidado que todos estarían en el instituto un par de días. 

Literalmente todos, parados junto a Ty estaban Julian y Mark, que curiosamente vestían exactamente igual, probablemente una jugada de parte de Emma y Cristina, detrás de Julian, Emma abrazaba con fuerza a Tavvy, en parte arrullandolo, a pesar de que el ya no era un bebé sabía que tanto Tavvy como Julian y Emma adoraban hacerlo, Dru estaba al otro lado platicando con Helen que sostenía a su pequeña hija en brazos con Aline y Cristina junto a ellas. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a los Blackthorn, a todos «Tu gente será mi gente» el fragmento del juramento parabatai paso por su mente y se dio cuenta de que el alivio que sentía también era de Livvy, no podia imaginarse lo mucho que ella había extrañado a sus hermanos con Mark, Ty, Dru y Tavvy viajando continuamente a Nueva York y Julian y Emma encargados de reclutar mundanos. Volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien carraspear.

Oh Raziel... Julian...

Desde que se había convertido en un cazador de sombras había pocas cosas que asustaran a Kit pero estar frente a la familia entera de los Blackthorn era una buena razón para estar asustado. Y Julian siempre le había parecido aterrador. Le había parecido aterrador cuando Kit y Livvy habían anunciado que serían parabatai...

— Gracias al ángel ya estamos casi todos — dijo Julian mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Ty —asi que espero que hoy todos me ayuden a preparar la cena.

—Jules...

La voz de Ty sonaba preocupada y durante un instante Kit se pregunto si le diría a su hermano qué lo había besado...

Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar Julián miro directamente a su hermano y le dijo con una sonrisa

— Bueno tú puedes ir a desempacar ya que alguien no te dejo hacerlo —, dijo suavemente mientras posaba sus ojos en Kit... Al igual que el resto de los presentes. Kit se tenso al notar seis pares de ojos Blackthorn sobre él. No es que los ojos característicos de los Blackthorn no le gustaran, pero el simplemente prefería el color gris de los ojos de Ty. Cuando recién había llegado al instituto había encontrado demasiado divertido que los ojos de Ty fueran de un color diferente pero con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que eran los más hermosos. En especial desde la noche en Cornwall... Recordó el haber mirado a Ty y darse cuenta que este también lo miraba a los ojos. Ahora sabía que Ty no miraba a cualquiera a los ojos —, nosotros nos encargaremos de la cena, no te preocupes por eso Ty.

Ty asintió con la cabeza y luego miro hacia Kit, para acto seguido hacerle un gesto que indicaba que quiera que lo acompañará. Contento de poder alejarse de la mayoría de los Blackthorn atravesó el Instituto siguiendo a Ty hasta su habitación. Ty se detuvo un momento y Kit se pregunto si se había equivocado al asumir que Ty quería que lo acompañará, pero un instante después Ty se enderezo con una bola negra en sus manos, su pequeña y peluda gato, Irene ronroneo feliz al encontrarse de nueva cuenta en los brazos de Ty. Llegaron a la habitación y Kit no pudo evitar una sonrisa amaba la habitación del pelinegro, era una especie de sueño, totalmente ordenada y limpia, con la luz del atardecer filtrandose por las ventanas resplancia en un color parecido al oro fundido, recordó que hace años después que Ty visitará las instalaciones del Esclomatico le había pedido a Julian pintura dorada y había redecorado toda la habitación, después de días de trabajo de parte de todos los habitantes del Instituto la habitación había sido terminada y a pesar de que el tenía una exactamente igual del otro lado del pasillo - donde alguna vez había estado la habitación de Emma, cuando aún eran parabatai - Kit nunca se sentía tan agusto como en esta habitación o en la de su parabatai. Ty dejo caer a Irene en su cama, quien sólo lo miro un segundo con sus enormes ojos verdes y un instante después se hizo un ovillo y se quedó dormida. Ty acarició brevemente su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su maleta que estaba a un lado de la cama. Kit se sentó a un lado de Irene y la acariciaba mientras observaba en silencio a Ty desempacando y acomodando todo.

— ¿Todos sabían que te gusto? —la pregunta de Kit salió sin pensar. Ty parpadeo observandolo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama—.  Me refiero a tus hermanos.

Las cejas negras de Ty se alzaron con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosas, Kit recordó que la piel blanca de Ty hacia que sus sonrojos fueran aún más visibles.

—Te dije en la playa que la mayoría de ellos ya se lo imaginaba, es decir se lo dije a Livvy y a Jules, pero creo que todos lo sabían en cierta forma, no suelo tener secretos con mi familia y en realidad me ayudaron a saber lo que realmente siento por ti. — respondió al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a recargarse en la cabecera de su cama, cerrando los ojos Kit pudo ver que sus pestañas eran aún más negras y tupidas de lo que recordaba — cuando le dije a Julian, el me dijo que había sentido que yo cambié contigo, me gusta observarte y el escuchar tu voz me tranquiliza como pocas cosas lo hacen y me gusta tocarte. Y realmente no me gusta mucho el contacto físico.

Kit vio como las manos de Ty comenzaban a temblar y sin pensar se acercó a la cama y las tomó, presionandolas con cuidado. Su corazón estaba acelerado con las palabras de Ty. Antes de perder el valor Kit se acercó, estaba a punto de posar sus sobre los de Ty cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Kit se volvió rápidamente y vio a Emma Carstairs sonriendole con superioridad, Emma vestía un vestido floreado y sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus runas, no había cambiado mucho desde que Kit la había conocido en el mercado de las sombras, exceptuando que ella ahora estaba casada con quien había sido su parabatai... Aparte de eso ahora se veía más feliz. Emma se recargo ligeramente en la puerta y Kit no se sorprendió al ver a Iglesia detrás de ella, durante años el gato gris solo habia aparecído un par de días antes de que Jem y Tessa los visitarán, era extraño que desde hace un par de semanas no se separará de Emma, pero Iglesia era extraño.

—Carstairs...

—Herondale... ¿Sabes? le prometí a Jem y Tessa que intentaría mantenerte con vida, pero lo estas convirtiendo en una tarea muy difícil. — La mirada divertida de Emma iba y venía entre Kit y Ty — la cena está preparándose, deberían empezar a alistarse antes de que Julian venga a buscarlos e interrumpa algo más.

Término mientras les guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación.

—Yo debo hablar con Livvy.

—Debería darme un baño antes de bajar.

Dijeron Kit y Ty al mismo tiempo, los labios de Ty formaron una pequeña sonrisa y luego asintió. Mientras se paraba de su cama, Kit no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que sin importar el paso del tiempo Ty siempre seria más alto que el. Sonriendo salio de la habitación y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su parabatai recargada frente a la puerta de su habitación sonriendole.

—Supongo que no hablaron de sus sentimientos ¿verdad?

— Realmente no se como hablar de eso, no quiero presionarlo o algo así — admitió Kit mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Livvy, era algo que lo tranquilizaba, ella era calida y era prácticamente de su misma estatura, aún abrazados entraron en la habitación de Livvy — necesito tu ayuda.

Livvy lo observó con una sonrisa dulce y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que se sentará. Ella se sentó en la silla giratoria que había y comenzó a deshacer sus trenzas.

—Livia Blackthorn sabias perfectamente de los sentimientos que tengo por tu hermano y viceversa ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? ¿Sabes cuanto sufri?

Livvy lo miro totalmente confundía durante un momento para luego cambiar a una mueca que se parecía algo a la exasperación

—Todos los Herondale son igual de dramáticos. Ahora entiendo por qué Alec me pregunto tantas veces si realmente quería ser tu parabatai — respondió mientras se reía y le lanzaba las ligas de su cabello — a Ty le gusta la playa, así que es mejor que hables con el ahí, pero de preferencia en la noche, sabes lo mucho que odia el sol.

Kit asintió y entonces un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

— Se que le gusta la playa en la noche. Cuando Annabel te ataco... — Kit vio a Livvy tensarse un momento,  pero luego le indicó que siguera, ellos no tenían secretos, los parabatai no tenían secretos — fueron tiempos dificiles para todos, en especial para Ty... Todos sufrimos, pero él estaba deshecho, yo intentaba ayudarlo con su plan extraño  atraer a Annabel y matarla el mismo y una noche...

Kit le contó cómo Ty había estado caminando en la orilla y como lo habia llamado, como se había sentido «que había ganado una carrera que no sabía que estaba corriendo» y que en ese momento supo que estaba enamorado de Ty. O al menos había terminado de darse cuenta.

— Creí que te habías enamorado de él en Cornwall — respondió Livvy con una sonrisa soñadora,  cepillado su cabello.

— En Cornwall,  supe que jamás podría alejarme de Ty, pero en la playa... Ni siquiera se si el realmente está enamorado de mi.

—... Dru siempre dice que los Cazadores de sombras tardamos más en enamorarnos, pero cuando lo hacemos es de verdad. Y tiene razón—. Lo interrumpió Livvy que se había parado y estaba buscando ropa en sus cajones—, ahora ve a cambiarte mientras yo lo hago también

Kit se levantó del suelo y abrazo de nueva cuenta a su parabatai, se dirigio a la puerta y un momento antes de cerrarla observó la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda a altura del corazón.  La marca de la traición de Annabel.  Sin poder evitarlo recordó ese día, los gritos, la sangre, un Julian frenético trazando irizates, hasta que había caído rendido por el agotamiento,  Magnus, Catarina, Tessa y Ragnor recitando cada conjuro de sanación que sabían, Jem y los hermanos silenciosos colocando runas en Livvy... Se pregunto y no por primera vez cual habría sido su destino si ellos no hubieran salvado a su parabatai, probablemente lo habrían alejado de los Blackthorn... De Ty.

Media hora después Kit luchaba con su cabello húmedo frente al espejo de su habitación cuando Livvy apareció con un vestido azul cielo que hacía resaltar lo verde azulado de sus ojos y con el cabello obscuro en ondas suaves, lo miro un momento divertida antes de reprenderlo suavemente

— Es tarde y debemos bajar, ahor, además Ty te esperando afuera.

Como si fuera una palabra mágica Kit salto de su lugar y prácticamente corrió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, entonces vio a Ty, su cabello al igual que el de él estaba un poco húmedo pero el de Ty se enroscaba en rizos negros que contrastaban con su pálida piel, vestía una camisa gris a juego con sus ojos y unos pantalones negros... Nada mal para alguien que tenía 20 años.

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Ty y luego levantó su mano para tocar el cabello de Kit,  cepillandolo suavemente hacia atras. Kit sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la piel.

Con cuidado de no arruinar el momento Kit captó el movimiento de Livvy a su espalda.

— Vamos

Dijo mientras le ofrecia sus brazos a los mellizos. Bajaron juntos al salón y Kit se dio cuenta de que había aún más personas que antes. Kieran había llegado y estaba con Mark y Cristina compartiendo besos, lucia más feliz de lo que Ty recordaba haberlo visto en años. Muy cerca de ellos, Cameron, Jaime, Diego, Divya, Thais y otros amigos de Dru que no reconocía del todo platicaban con ella animadamente. Al otro lado de la sala Aline estaba parada atrás de Julian que arrullaba a Nerissa, la pequeña hija de Helen y Aline, mientras les contaba historias a Tavvy, Rafe, Max y Willow que estaban al igual que el sentados en el suelo. Willow, si ella estaba ahí...

Los pensamientos de Kit se vieron interrumpidos al ser abrazados por Tessa,  su rostro maternal lo examinaba y Kit sintió que estaba realmente completo después de un tiempo.  Tessa y Jem habían cuidado a Kit como su hijo y a pesar de que no vivía con ellos sabía que si los necesitaba estarían ahí.

Las pláticas eran variadas, pero Kit no había perdido de vista a Ty hasta que el brillo de un portal inundó la habitación. De él salieron Magnus, Alec, Isabel, Simon, Clary y Jace Herondale que sostenía en sus brazos un bulto diminuto. Y detrás de ellos...  Ash Morgenstern. Kit escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, probablemente de Dru y sintió su pecho llenarse de energía feerica. Algo que cada vez iba controlando mejor, pero no era fácil hacerlo con el rey de las hadas...  Ash sonrió  su dirección antes de concentrarse en Dru y correr a abrazarla brevemente. 

La cena era al contrario de lo que Kit creía, totalmente alegre y después de mucho llena de esperanza.  La mesa estabaabarrotada y Kit no creía haber visto a Dru tan feliz en su vida. Estaba rodeada de sus amigos y a pesar de que se veía algo acalorada cada vez que Ash o Jaime cruzaban miradas con ella,  estaba tranquila. Ty sentado al lado de él sonreía suavemente en dirección a Julian que sostenía al bebé de Clary y Jace como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, Clary estaba platicando con él e Izzy que sostenía su vientre abultado con cariño.

— Jules adora a los niños

Comentó Ty mientras se recargaba un poco en el, Kit le dio una sonrisa y añadió

— probablemente es por que se hizo cargo de todos ustedes.

— Puede ser, pero creo que siempre le han gustado los niños. 

Su pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Emma y Jem salieron de la cocina cargando un enorme pastel de chocolate.  Dru había comenzado a llorar y sólo empeoro cuando Alec en un intento de consolarla le dijo que era lo mínimo que los héroes de guerra como ella, los mellizos y Kit merecían. Dru había soplado su pastel y les dijo avtodos que no tenía caso desear nada por que era la persona más feliz en el mundo, y entonces Emma que se había puesto pálida estuvo a punto de tropezar, antes de que alguien reaccionará, Julian ya se encontraba atrás de ella. Después de un par de miradas que parecían una discusión en silencio Julian había anunciado que Emma y el estaban esperando un bebé. Todos en la sala habian estallado en risas, aplausos y felicitaciones, todos menos Ty que obsevaba todo con los  ojos muy abiertos, Kit recordó «son como cristales rotos dentro de mi cabeza» y sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de Ty, sacándolo del comedor, alejándose del ruido.

—Ven, vamos a la playa...

 

 


End file.
